I Don't Have the Tools for This
by ColorfulLokitty
Summary: The Avengers hadn't questioned what was Loki's punishment and it definitely didn't come to Tony's mind...Until he finds Loki broken and in need of repair and who is Tony if he doesn't know how to repair broken things? Though, people aren't really his forte but... FrostIron. Title is subject to change but...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FrostIron fic. I've written some FrostIron one-shots before but never a full-out fic. There's a first time for everything though right?**

**Well, anyway, the title and summary is subject to change, this is kind of an idea I've been playing with as to whether I want to write it or not. I'm still not sure whether I should continue or not but if I have enough people follow and *cough* review *cough* I probably will. ;3**

**Uh...I think that's everything. If anything is unclear in this below, then it will likely be explained in later chapters, feel free to ask me though.**

**Oh, also, the M rating will only be for torture/cursing during the next few chapters. It will probably end up being for other things too though.**

* * *

A light layer of snow blanketed the ground and trees and reflected some of the city lights. It was a beautiful sight that one wouldn't necessarily connect with any place in New York. Due to the cold, mid-January temperatures and late hour, not many people were to be seen in Central Park. That was precisely the reason why Loki could be found there. He had taken an extra precaution though and had wandered into the more remote parts of the park where people weren't seen much even during the day.

He tucked his hands in the pockets of his expensive, long black coat and sigh contently. It was peculiar that things had seemed almost too good his past six months on Midgard, except the restrictions on his magic and the fact that he was in the same city as the Avengers.

But, of course, good things never lasted for Loki. The past three weeks had taken a huge downturn. Apparently the Chitauri had found some way to travel through the realms again and they and their master weren't thrilled about him failing them.

Loki growled half-heartedly and pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. It was too nice a night to allow it to be marred by his thoughts. He spotted a wooden bench in a small clearing and walked over to it. Sitting down, he tilted his head back and looked up at the night sky where he could only see the slight glint of stars beyond the city lights. Another sigh escaped his lips before he closed his eyes, relaxing slightly.

Until a wave of familiar magic sent shivers down his spine. He drew in a sharp breath and pushed himself up quickly, using a bit of his own magic to make some of his throwing knives appear in his hand. His magic restrictions only kept him from harming Midgardians or doing anything that would endanger them, it had nothing against harming Chitauri warriors.

A slight noise in the trees behind him caused him to whirl around, his eyes immediately focusing on the small portal that was opening. Loki flinched back, but otherwise stood still as a dozen or so Chitauri warriors emerged from the portal. After a moment, they glanced at one another, before they seemed to agree on something, each of them raising their weapons to aim at him. He had barely allowed them to shoot before he had aimed himself, throwing some of the knives in quick succession and taking down four of them.

The others backed away slightly, seeing their fallen comrades, before firing at him. Loki smirked, ducking out of the way and moving in closer, taking down another with an easily placed blade. One warrior grabbed him from behind, twisting his arm sharply and causing him to hiss in pain. Loki turned, pulling his arm out of its grip only to see another dozen warriors emerge from the portal and form a haphazard circle around him. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what they had really been planning, why the portal had been left open for so long and why so many of them were coming through at once. Instead of continuing to fight, he called upon his magic, starting the simple gesture he needed to teleport before a searing pain shot through the back of his neck.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, touching the wound gingerly before pulling his hand away to find his own blood mixed with a gleaming purple substance he knew far too well. The burning pain from the poison slowly started to travel out from his neck, slowly creeping through his bloodstream, tearing his magic away from him in the process. Loki bit his lip hard to keep from making a noise of pain but he refused to go down without a fight. Leaping at the nearest Chitauri, he kicked its legs out from under it, driving a knife through a weak point in it's armour, and grabbed its weapon. He pushed himself back to his feet in one smooth movement only to have another warrior grab him and drive a blade into his side.

Loki cried out in pain, the same substance invading his bloodstream once again and making it harder to function. He turned still, narrowing his eyes on the same warrior only to have his own legs knocked out from under him, his arms twisted savagely behind his back. Snarling, he tried to move but when he felt the metal shackles clamped around his wrists, he all but gave up and in that moment that he had paused, one of the multiple metal muzzles was pushed roughly onto his face. He growled though in his throat, the muzzle bringing back other memories he had pushed into the dark corners of his mind. They grabbed the chain connecting the shackles, pulling him up into a standing position and half dragging, half carrying him towards the portal that was only a few feet away. He thrashed against them, trying to break from their grip but there were multiple Chitauri holding him...He didn't stand a chance without his magic. They managed to slowly drag him nearer, his struggles becoming more frantic with each passing inch they covered; none of it did him any good, he only injured himself more as they pulled him through, the portal closing behind them. He nearly cried at the sudden hopelessness of his situation with the portal closing and his thrashing ceased almost instantly. Some sort of satisfied snarl came from the Chitauri leading him forward which caused his shoulders to slump slightly, his gaze falling to the ground.

Loki knew what was coming, the pain he'd be enduring again simply because he had made one wrong choice so long ago. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he already knew was coming and stumbled along over the cold ground, the stale air almost choking him. It was only a few moments later when he was forced to his knees, two Chitauri keeping firm hands on his shoulders. His eyes slowly drifted open, his gaze still trained on the hard stone before him. A large hand grabbed his chin, forcing his face upwards but he still kept his gaze on the ground, not letting any sound escape him, his fear only showing in the slight shaking of his hands and the tense state of his body.

"Come now, my pet, surely you must have grown to miss me after being gone for so long." The voice sounded sweet but Loki knew better and he knew that if he didn't look up, it would bring him only more unnecessary pain. A sense of helplessness washed over him as his gaze slowly drifted upward to meet the crimson eyes staring down at him. A malevolent smile slowly crept over Thanos' face. Loki cringed back, shrinking away from him, he felt the pressure of the Chitauris' hands rise from his shoulders and he scrambled away. He'd only managed to put a few feet between the two of them though before Thanos had wrapped a hand around his throat, picking him up and slamming him down into the ground again, placing an armoured foot on his chest and causing a few ribs to crack.

"You're not already planning on leaving so soon, are you? We're only just getting started," he purred. Loki flinched, clenching his fists tightly to try and shield the trembling of his hands. "I guess I'll have to remind you of the previous rules then, won't I?" Loki couldn't help the small whimper of fear that escaped him then.

Thanos chuckled harshly. "I'll take that as a yes..."

* * *

Tony lowered the thrust of his repulsors so that he landed rather softly on the frozen ground in Central Park. Only moments ago some of his newer machines had picked up on a large fluctuation of energy that was almost surely connected with magic. However, after locating the source and just before landing, Jarvis had alerted him that the energy readings had suddenly returned to normal, as though nothing had happened at all. He furrowed his brow slightly in confusion, looking around the peaceful scene, nothing seemed out of place and nothing pointed towards the previous presence of magic. Tony wasn't willing to just give up and leave though without finding something that would help explain what had happened and if there was something else they should be worrying about.

"Jarvis, scan the area for anything abnormal," he said, glancing around uncertainly. It took the AI only a moment to reply.

"There are six Chitauri bodies approximately seven meters to your right, sir."

He froze. Chitauri bodies? The Chitauri hadn't been seen since Loki had attacked New York City nearly two years ago. As far as they all knew though, Loki was locked up in some cell in Asgard. Shaking himself out of the trance, he slowly walked over towards the bodies that soon came into sight. It didn't take longer than a glance for him to know that the warriors were dead and upon closer inspection, he saw the intricate silver blades protruding from almost every carcass.

A loud noise behind him caused him to jump and he whipped around, aiming his repulsor on the source before he sighed. "Damn it, Point Break! Don't scare me like that!" Tony said, lowering his hand as Thor approached.

"I'm sorry, friend Stark," Thor said, a light chuckle coming from him as he looked at the Chitauri bodies. "What is it that killed them?"

Tony huffed. "Surely even you aren't that thi-" He cut himself short as he turned to look back at the bodies. The silver blades were gone...as if they had never been there in the first place. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he walked over and crouched beside one of the fallen warriors and saw that they still had the wounds, it was just the weapon that had disappeared. "Well, looks like they were stabbed," he mumbled.

"Stark, what's going on?" Clint asked, his voice coming through the speakers in Tony's suit.

"Well there are half a dozen Chitauri bodies, probably stabbed to death but no idea about how they got here or if there are any more."

He heard Natasha sigh from over the intercom. "We'll have SHIELD pick up the bodies," she said. "Is there really any reason for us to be there?"

"No, I don't really think so. There's nothing particularly strange other than the actual appearance of them," he replied.

"Okay, just hang around until SHIELD arrives," Steve added.

"Eye, eye Captain," Tony mumbled in a sarcastic tone. He could almost hear Steve roll his eyes at his reply. The communications line cut off moments later and Tony turned to look at Thor. He was quiet for a while before he continued. "Thor...do you think that Loki and the Chitauri are making a comeback?"

Thor was quiet for a long time before he answered. "I doubt it, Man of Iron. As far as I know, my brother has been locked in his cell for the past two years and it's highly unlikely he would ever have gained enough strength to leave," he said slowly.

Tony gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, glancing back at the Chitauri warriors before shrugging off the sudden feeling of unease that had appeared.

The SHIELD jet arrived quick enough and soon, the bodies had been cleared and it seemed once again as though nothing had happened in the first place. Tony didn't know what the organization did with the bodies, or even what had happened with the ones in the aftermath of the New York attack, but he guessed they had been disposed of. Though, it was highly possible that SHIELD had kept some for various other reasons, that's likely what he would have done in the situation.

Afterward, Tony and the team returned to the tower, it had been converted into another headquarters for them and though everybody else seemed content to just go to bed and forget what had happened, Tony still couldn't full rid himself of the feeling of unease.

* * *

**So, follow, review, blah blah blah. Feel free to post suggestions or questions or just your thoughts in the reviews, I'd love to know if this is worth continuing or not. Chapters will be some-what come and go and between 1,500-2500 words each time. I can post three chapters in one week if I have inspiration or one if I have none, it depends.**

**Anyway, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here's chapter two everyone. This chapter is M for torture and it is kind of just situations for Loki.**

**I'm very grateful for those of you that reviewed, it makes me glad to know people enjoy reading this. XD**

**I (unfortunately) do not own any of the characters. **

**There are some important(ish) notes at the bottom too.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Loki growled low in his throat, filling his gaze with all of the hatred he held as he looked up at Thanos. Thanos chuckled, wrapping his hand around Loki's neck and cutting off his already low air supply until the point he was on the edge of unconsciousness, clawing at Thanos' hand. He loosened his grip slightly, his other hand grasping the front of the metal muzzle on Loki's face. He bit his tongue sharply, knowing what was coming but it didn't help the whimper of pain that escaped him as Thanos tore the muzzle off, taking some of the skin on both sides of his face with it. He felt his blood trailing down his neck, mixing with some of the dried blood that was already present on his chest from some of the previous wounds he had already endured.

Loki opened his mouth slightly, drawing in a series of ragged breaths through clenched teeth, otherwise, he remained silent. The muzzle had remained on his face since he had arrived and he was glad for the alleviation of pressure on his jaw.

"It's already been one month and yet you still hang on to some false hope that there is a way you will escape," he chuckled. "You'd do well to wipe that from your mind. There is no hope for you, no escape; the only way you can leave is if I allow it or through death, little one, and I'm nowhere near being finished with you yet."

"They won't...allow this,' Loki choked out between breaths.

Thanos laughed, the sound causing Loki to cringe back. "Who? Your family?" He growled, raising a brow. "How do you think I found you so easily?"

Loki blanched, his shoulders slumping. That couldn't be true. His family...they wouldn't... "You lie," he snarled.

"No, my pet, I do not. The only lie that has been told is your's. You continue to lie to yourself, trying to make yourself believe that they actually care for you, that they love you. How could the royal family of Asgard hold any love for a Jotun runt?" He snarled. "Did you actually think that they cared for you? That they would rescue you? They will never come for you." Thanos' grip suddenly tightened again as he threw Loki back on the ground. He turned, looking out over the vast expanse of space. "Take him back to his cell, I'm done with him for now."

Three Chitauri stepped forward, one placing the familiar shackles around his wrists and the other two starting to drag him towards the cell. Loki growled, rising to his feet and stumbling along to his cell. He didn't fight as they pushed him into the cell, the magical shield rising to block it off. It was as effective as a door and only kept him from leaving while anything else could enter or leave at will.

Loki slid down to the floor, his back against the cold stone wall. He wondered if Thanos had purposefully left the muzzle off or if he had simply forgot or not cared enough to put it back on. Either way, he was glad for it to be gone.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to face the truth that was likely behind Thanos' words. He knew that the Titan would turn to any option to tear him down, to break him again but he couldn't help but think that what he had said was true.

They really did not care about him.

* * *

Loki struggled against the chains that kept him attached to the wall though his every muscle and bone protested, pain shooting through him with each and every movement, even breathing hurt. A few Chitauri warriors had entered only moments ago and had managed to chain him to the wall. That he was accustomed to and he had already steeled himself for what he had thought was coming but as soon as he had seen that one of the knives they had had been covered in one of the other substances an iridescent one, he had started struggling immediately though it was useless now. He was somewhat surprised that they had waited four whole months before bringing this into play again but he had known it was coming.

It took them only a moment to secure him and for the warrior holding the knife to drive it into his left shoulder, as close to his heart as they could get it without actually killing him. The warrior twisted it sickeningly which caused Loki to whimper in pain before they released him from the shackles, immediately backing out of the cell. They stopped just beyond the shield though on the other side, watching him expectantly. He sneered at them as he slid down to the ground, growling low in his throat and once again steeling himself for the oncoming onslaught.

He still wasn't able to hold back the scream of pain as the substance reached his heart. The few Chitauri jeered happily at his show of pain before slowly dispersing. That was always the only part they ever stayed for. After that, the pain turned into a dull burn that slowly spread throughout his body. He whimpered in pain as it reached his brain, it didn't hurt as much as did when it reached his heart but it was still painful. Thankfully, the pain it lessened to the dull ache again. Loki didn't relax though, he knew that the substance brought hallucinations with it. He leaned his head back and closing his eyes, trying to think around it.

"Really Loki? You're just going to give up again?"

Loki's eyes shot open and he tilted his head down. "Brother?" His voice was filled with joy and he couldn't help the hope and happiness that filled him.

The golden-haired prince gave a harsh chuckle, shaking his head. "You are no brother of mine. You're nothing more than a Jotun runt. I should have killed you when we found out your true heritage," he snarled.

"But Thor! Brother please-"

"I am not your brother."

Loki felt all of the joy that had welled up inside of him disintegrate. "Please. I'm sorry," he said.

"I do not want to hear anymore of your lies, Loki Laufeyson," Thor growled. "I do have one question though, before I leave-"

"Please Thor! Take me with you! Please don't leave me!" Loki nearly shouted, using a great amount of effort to push himself up off the ground.

Thor laughed again as if he found that amusing though he otherwise ignored the plea. "I wanted to know if you ever really thought you could live up to your title as prince of Asgard. If you ever thought you could actually live up to the expectations or if you could somehow make something of yourself when you were always second best?"

Loki felt tears rise in his eyes. "Thor...I tried, I do try."

"Obviously not hard enough," he said, his expression turning into one of distaste before he turned, disappearing into a wisp of purple smoke. Loki barely managed to suppress the sob that threatened to escape but he clenched his jaw, sliding back into his previous spot squeezing his eyes shut.

"Loki?"

Loki's eyes flashed open again, a wide smile spreading on his face as he heard the soft voice. "Mother?"

A slight smile rose on Frigga's face and she moved to crouch in front of him, her golden dress brushing against the floor. "I'm not your mother," she said in a sweet voice. "Your mother died long ago and being that you killed your own father, you have no one left."

Tears filled his eyes again, a sob tearing through him. "But-"

"No. You are nothing more than another disappointment, a waste of my time. I only came here because I needed to make sure that you didn't hold any false hopes about returning home to a family that loves you. We care not for you. Why else would we allow Thanos to tear you apart?" She said.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'll do anything to fix this!" Loki said, his voice filling with desperation before it became nearly inaudible. "Please."

Frigga shook her head. "There is no fixing this," she said before she too disappeared.

Loki was left alone to his thoughts, a few tears trickling down his face after she left. He really was alone. Nobody cared. Nobody would ever save him.

* * *

Loki groaned, his eyes slowly drifting open as the wave of unconsciousness receded. Something was prodding his side, sending trickles of pain through him. He turned over and spotted a Chitauri there, a long weapon in its hand which he was prodding him with. A low growl rose in his throat as he narrowed his eyes on it only to have a large amount of electricity sent through him. Loki gasped sharply, squirming away from the weapon only to have more of the Chitauri grab him and drag him out of the room. He protested, yelping sharply in pain as his broken bones and open wounds were jarred. His struggles faded away rather quickly and within a few moments, he was in the throne area again.

The few Chitauri had left after chaining him to one of the stone outcroppings, his arms and legs spread apart, signaling him what was coming. Loki tensed automatically, narrowing his gaze on Thanos as he walked over, a smirk forming on the Titan's face.

"You've no idea how much it brightens my day that I get to spend time with you, my pet," Thanos purred, unfurling the long whip that was in his hand. Loki cringed back, his body shaking in horrible anticipation for the pain to come. Thanos give a malevolent smile and he moved to stand behind Loki.

The ominous crack of the whip had barely registered in Loki's mind before he felt the burning lash of pain shoot through back. Loki bit his tongue, drawing in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

He'd lost count of how many lashes he had received by the time he finally cried out in agony. Loki had built up a high tolerance for pain after his first time with Thanos due to the constant onslaught of pain and had added onto it a bit in the past eight months but now he wasn't sure whether it was a beneficial trait or not. Maybe if he showed his pain earlier it would end sooner.

The cracks of the whips ceased suddenly causing Loki to lift his head slightly to see what was going on only to have Thanos undo the shackles. He fell to the ground, another loud yelp of pain sounding from him as he landed on his back, black dots swimming in his vision. He didn't move for a while, taking a few deep breaths before he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Thanos smirked, kicking Loki roughly in the chest. Loki landed on his back again, gasping for breath even though his ribs protested.

"Did you think I was done with you?" Thanos asked, his black sword appearing in his hand. Loki gulped, trying to scramble away from him but Thanos stepped on his left leg, causing the bone to shatter. Tears blurred Loki's vision as he screamed out in agony again making him unable to do anything as Thanos drove the sword into his abdomen, twisting the blade before pulling it out again. The Titan laughed, driving the sword into his left shoulder. Loki reached up, wrapping his hands around the blade in some failing attempt to to escape but he only managed to injure himself more, the blade shredding his hands. Thanos twisted the blade again, dragging it down through Loki's body.

Black splotches blurred his vision and Loki finally allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Oh, if you couldn't tell, by the last scene, it's been eight months. I figured it would be kind of boring to carry-on for the amount of time I'm planning for him to be there so...****Those are obviously not the only situations of torture for Loki but I wanted to show some.**

**Next chapter will be more...exciting, I promise.**

**Also, somebody just told me this. I constantly spell "knives" as "knifes" so if you ever see "knifes" please don't kill me for it. XD I don't know why I can't get the right spelling through my head.**

**Reviews, suggestions, and stuff are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a slight problem writing this chapter for some reason but here it is. XD **

**I don't know how much longer these daily, or rather every-other-daily, updates will continue. I guess I've just been on a writing spree and wanted to start out with a few good chapters before I spent more than just a day or two with the next.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the others but the next will probably be back above the 2k word line.**

**I do not own any characters.**

**Anyway, do enjoy. 8D **

* * *

The Other remained silent as he approached the large black throne that Thanos sat in. It was a daily affair but that never made it easier. There was something fear inspiring about the Titan and the fact that he enjoyed destruction and bloodshed didn't make the thought any more inviting. The Other had had a less than pleasant experience with him as well, he simply didn't show his fear as easily as some other beings.

"My lord?" He voiced, looking up at Thanos. An unconcerned glance in his direction signaled him to go on. "Do you wish to have the runt brought to you?"

Thanos drummed his fingers on the armrest, pausing for a moment before responding. "No. I have...other plans for him now, leave him be and I'll take care of it."

The Other gave a slight nod before he turned and left.

Thanos stood, a small black gem appearing in his hand. An image of Loki appeared on the smooth surface of it. A satisfied smile rose on his face at the obvious pain he was in. Eleven months here and he had still managed to stay alive, not that he would have been allowed to die, he wasn't worthy of it. "Build them up to tear them down," Thanos purred to himself before summoning his magic. He smirked as a golden light appeared, enveloping Loki. "Goodbye, my pet I'll see you soon."

* * *

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was only noon and yet he was already tired and only wanted to get back to the tower but now he was lost on some roads just out of the city of New York. He suddenly wished that he had allowed Tony to add Jarvis' software into the car...or at least a GPS. Pulling over to the side of the road, even though there wasn't anyone else nearby, he pulled out his cell phone to call Tony.

However, just as he started to dial, it started to flicker off and on, as did the radio of his car. Only a second later, an electric charge filled the air, accompanied by a low sound. Bruce furrowed his brow in confusion, seeing a streak of light that seemed to land in the forest off to his right, a loud boom sounding a moment later. He wondered briefly if it was smart to investigate it alone but seeing as he had no way to contact the other Avengers, he guessed it was the only thing to do.

Pulling the key out of the ignition, Bruce opened the door and slid out of the car in one fluid motion. Shutting the door after himself, he made his way into the thin woods there. He slipped between some of the trees, stepping over a few briars and bushes in the direction that whatever it was had landed. After a few minutes of stumbling through the forest, he knew he was getting close; there was a charred, burning smell in the air. Only a moment later, he saw something through the trees, a small clearing by the looks of it and there was something, no someone, lying in the middle of it.

That put more speed in Bruce's step as he neared the person. He knew immediately that they were in bad shape and he could already see the blood on them. He stooped down beside him, now recognizing the person as male, and gently brushed his black hair out of his face. Bruce gasped, stumbling back and falling on the ground.

Loki. It...It was Loki.

Bruce closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. From the looks of it, Loki was definitely not in any shape to harm him and he really didn't feel threatened...

After a moment, he slowly made his way back over to where Loki lay, taking cautious slow steps. He was unconscious and barely breathing. Bruce placed three fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there but it was very faint as though he were on the edge of death. Bruce was pretty sure it was because of blood loss due to both the blood that was dripping on the ground and the sheen of wetness that was seeping through Loki's clean black shirt; his fingers were even smeared a bright red when he pulled them away. He sighed, sitting back on the ground and looking at the black-haired man.

By the looks of it, he doubted that Loki would be able to make it on his own. He needed medical help now and Bruce didn't have the supplies for that now, they were in the tower. Pulling out his phone again, he was surprised to see it was now working. Bruce furrowed his brow in confusion before dialing Tony's number. He picked up after two rings.

"You've reached the-"

"Not right now, Tony, I need you to do something for me," Bruce said, cutting him off.

Tony huffed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Go down to the medical floor and get a bed and supplies ready for me would you? Mostly for cleaning wounds and bandages and the like."

Tony paused for a moment. "Why? What happened?"

"I'll explain as soon as I get there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll get everything ready," he said.

"Good, see you- Oh wait. I'm kind of...lost outside of New York," Bruce said.

He heard Tony laugh on the other line. "There's a GPS on your phone, it's an app."

"Oh...well thanks, I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya'." Tony said before ending the call.

As Bruce pulled away the phone, he glanced through some of the apps and sure enough there was a GPS. He took only a minute to set it for Stark Tower before he put the phone back in his pocket and stood up, walking to stand right beside Loki. He crouched down and placed one arm under Loki's neck and the other under his knees and picked him up. Loki was surprisingly light and cold which only made Bruce worry more about him. He didn't have much trouble supporting him as he walked slowly through the forest, in fact, the only problem was the amount of bushes and briars in his way but eventually, he made it back to the car. He stooped down and pulled open the backdoor of the car, lowering Loki into the back seat and laying him down gently. After making sure he was fine, Bruce closed the door gently and walked around the car, slipping into the driver's seat and starting the car again.

Loki didn't stir through the whole drive to Stark Tower and Bruce had continuously checked to make sure he was still alive throughout the ride. It was unnerving for Bruce but he was glad when Stark Tower finally came into sight and when a few minutes later that he parked in the garage. Tony was waiting for him though, his arms crossed and watching the car carefully. Bruce glanced back at Loki one last time before he slid out of the car and shut the door behind him, moving to stand between Tony and the car.

"So...?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Bruce sighed. "Listen, do not freak out. He needs help and I wasn't going to leave him to die," he continued, holding his hands up in a kind of calming gesture.

"Who is it?" Tony asked a small edge of irritation in his voice.

Bruce paused for a moment before he turned and opened the back door, grateful to find that Loki was still out. He reached in carefully, picking up the wounded god and kicking the door shut behind him. Turning back to Tony, he saw that Tony's attention was fully locked on Loki and he could tell by the look on his face that he was in between disbelief and anger.

"Bruce...What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snarled. "This is Loki, damnit! You picked up Loki because he was injured?! Are you insane!"

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce glared at Tony. "No, I am not insane! you are if you honestly think I would just pick him up because he was injured! He's on the edge of death and I'm not going to allow him to die because you want to throw a fit!"

Tony bit his lip, seeing that Bruce was growing increasingly agitated over this. "I...You seriously want to bring him into the tower and take care of him?" He asked a bit more gently.

Bruce gave a slight nod in reply. "Or at least clean him up. I don't know how bad he is but his pulse is very faint and he's been unconscious this whole time."

Tony sighed, his gaze falling to Loki again. Even in the time that Bruce had stood there, drops of blood had speckled the concrete floor bright red. Tony shook his head, his hand covering his face. "I swear if he throws me out of a window again, it's all on you," he said before looking back to Bruce. "Come on," he continued, walking into the elevator. Bruce gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before following him into the elevator. Tony pushed the button for the medical floor and glanced at Loki warily. "Please tell me how you came about finding our favorite god of mischief."

He shifted his weight a bit before looking back to Tony. "I was driving around outside of New York, I was kind of...lost, when there was a big flash of light. I went to investigate what was going on and I found him in a clearing in the woods in much the same condition he is now," he explained. Tony raised an eyebrow as if it seemed insane to him but he didn't press any further as the elevator doors opened again and they walked out onto the medical floor.

Bruce immediately walked over to the closest bed and laying Loki gently on it before wiping the bits of blood off his arms and hands. "I...I don't even know where to start..."

* * *

**So I decided I didn't really want to go into the whole medical thing in this chapter so that'll be in the next. **

**Reviews, comments, suggestions, and such are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this chapter taking longer than the others and no warning before hand everybody. I had a hard time writing it for some reason but I'm pretty happy with it anyways.**

**I'll likely be updating bi-weekly from now on simply because it is easier on me and allows for the chapters to be longer.**

**Also, I wanted to give a huge thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and followers. I absolutely love when I see that I have a new review or a new follower.**

**I (unfortunately) don't own any of the characters in this.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a pair of scissors and handing them to Bruce, knowing that that was the best way to start this. Bruce gave him a short nod of thanks before he turned back to Loki and carefully started cutting off the black shirt he had on. With each inch of skin revealed, they had to bite back gags and curses. There seemingly wasn't an inch of Loki's skin that wasn't marred by some injury or another. There was a large burn just below his ribcage and a large bruise covered a large area of his upper chest; the rest was covered in various bruises, burns, and cuts. Some of the cuts were small and shallow and wouldn't require anything more than a quick clean but the others were deep and long, requiring more extensive care. His arms were no better, covered in the same injuries but having far more lacerations. The skin in his wrists was raw and bleeding in multiple places and looked as though there had been shackles on them.

"God, what happened to him?" Bruce mumbled to himself.

"It looks like he was...tortured," Tony said quietly. Bruce shot Tony a glare but cut it short as he noticed how pale he looked, staring down at Loki. He instead sighed and pulled the cart closer to him so that he could start cleaning out the wounds.

"Uh...What should I do?" Tony asked a bit later. He had been quietly watching Bruce start to clean Loki up but he didn't like just sitting back and doing nothing, he had to have something to occupy him.

Bruce glanced up at him before handing him a few things. "See all of the burns? Clean them off and then rub this," he handed Tony another bottle, "on them before wrapping them in gauze. Got it?"

Tony nodded, starting to clean off the burns before bandaging them. Afterward, he moved on to help Bruce clean and bandage the cuts that Loki had also sustained. It seemed like hours later when they finally pulled back, sitting heavily in the chairs. Loki's torso and arms were nearly covered in the clean white bandages now. Bruce sighed, grabbing the scissors and cut the thin pants short. His legs were no better with deep jagged cuts and bruises littering the pale skin. Tony furrowed his brow, gently touching a large swollen area on Loki's right leg.

"Damn," he mumbled, causing Bruce to look up at him curiously. Tony ignored him though, glancing up. "Jarvis, perform a full body scan and check for any broken bones and other wounds we didn't already treat."

"Yes, sir," the faithful AI replied, falling silent for a moment before answering again. "Mr. Laufeyson appears to have four fractured ribs, two fingers on right hand, one on the left, two toes on the left foot and three on right, broken right tibia, fractured left radius, a sprain in the right wrist and sprains in both ankles. He is also malnourished and dehydrated. As for injuries, other than the various wounds you are treating on his legs, his back is severely wounded."

They both fell silent, horrified by the state he was in. It took a minute for Tony to regain his composure, giving Bruce a questioning look as to what to do next.

"We should finish cleaning him up before we try and set the bones and then fix up whatever is going on with his back," Bruce said quietly. Tony nodded, picking up the bandages again and cleaning some of the wounds on the right leg while Bruce worked on the left. Thankfully, it didn't take as long as fixing up Loki's torso and arms and they were able to move on to trying and set the broken bones. Bruce carefully started setting and wrapping the left arm while Tony sat back, helping in any way he could but allowing Bruce to do most of the work now. He wondered briefly why Bruce was only wrapping his arm when he guessed why. Neither of them knew how fast Asgardians healed but they knew that Thor had healed far faster than the rest of them; that also explained why Bruce had only stitched the worst wounds rather than all of them, if Loki healed too fast, the stitches would do more harm than good. He wondered if it would even take Loki the usual six or so weeks for the bones to heal. He doubted was somewhat surprised to learn that he even had had finger splints stocked as Bruce pulled out three of them, easily placing them on the broken fingers. It wasn't until Bruce had started working on his leg when he pulled back suddenly, his gaze flicking to Tony before he looked back to Loki.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah, I heard it," Tony replied. A barely audible groan had sounded from the raven-haired god on the bed. Loki twitched a bit, a slightly louder groan coming from him before he moved his right arm, starting to push himself up into a sitting position with his eyes still closed. "Woah, easy there buddy," Tony said, laying a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki's eyes flew open, wide with fear and he jumped back, slamming into the wall in his attempt to move away from them. He immediately pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his head on his knees and his arms covering his head. Tony furrowed his brow, reaching out to touch Loki's shoulder again only to have Bruce stop him. Tony gave him a short nod of acknowledgment, his gaze falling to the sheets of the bed that he now noticed were covered in splotches of bright red blood, making him wonder what kind of injuries were present on his back.

"Loki?" Bruce questioned softly, trying to get a reaction out of him. There was a short whimper of fear and Tony noticed then that Loki was trembling, his muscles tense as though he were only expecting more pain. What had happened to the once proud god to make him so scared of them? Tony couldn't help but feel sympathy for him and with one glance at Bruce, he knew he felt the same too. "Loki, we're not going to hurt you," Bruce continued quietly.

Loki didn't acknowledge him.

Tony sighed. "Loki, we're definitely not going to hurt you, especially not after just fixing you up," he continued. Loki still didn't move for a moment until he pulled his head back just minutely glancing over the bandages that covered his body; some of them were slowly turning red due to the sudden movement. "So listen, if you would just lay back down, we'll finish cleaning you up and then afterward you can do whatever you want and we'll stop messing with you."

Loki lifted his head only enough so that he could see over the top of his knees. The two Avengers were watching him cautiously but neither showed anything similar to anger or disdain in their expressions or body language. He was still highly reluctant in allowing them to be any closer to him than they already were though, scared they would inflict more pain. Even breathing hurt right then and even though most of his wounds were bandaged and his bones wrapped, they still throbbed with a dull ache that mixed with the burning pain originating from his back. He wondered if they had even noticed his back was injured yet but doubted it being that it hadn't been bandaged or cleaned. They had likely already told Fury that he was back on Midgard and...How had he arrived back on Midgard anyway? Loki closed his eyes briefly, thinking back to try and remember something that would give him some hint but nothing jumped to mind. When he opened his eyes again, Bruce was a bit closer, reaching for his arm slowly. He flinched back, the memories of the green beast replaying in his mind.

The man let out a small sigh. "I swear we aren't going to harm you but if you don't let me set your leg and sprains and bandage whatever wounds you have on your back you're just going to be harming yourself.

Loki stared at him for a long while. He doubted that they would be able to find another creative way to torture him that he hadn't already experienced but he relented, slowly stretching out his right leg which he already knew to be broken. Bruce gave him a small smile, moving forward just slightly so that he could reach. It didn't take as long as Loki had expected, nor was it as painful as he would have thought. After a while, Loki was able to pull his leg back to him, folding his knee in tightly against his chest, he bit his tongue to keep from voicing his pain even with the small movement. He laid his forehead back on his knees, wondering how long they would continue trying to get him to cooperate before giving up and either forcing him to do so or simply leaving. Briefly, Loki hoped for the latter but the pain in his back had returned full force after the small burst of adrenaline and now he only wished for it to be soothed like the other wounds the two mortals had taken care of. He took a deep breath before shifting slightly, slowly turning himself around so that they could tend to his back. The two Avengers gasped as soon as his back came into sight, no doubt surprised by the amount of damage that had been done to it. He wondered what it looked like to them. Likely a bloody mess.

Tony had turned away almost immediately after seeing Loki's back. Lacerations covered his back, some of them still bleeding bright red while others had dulled to the darker shade of scabs. It wasn't a pretty sight but Tony knew it wouldn't be easy to forget either. He slowly turned back around to find that Bruce was already working on it though his face was pale and he looked tired. Tony offered quietly to help though he sounded a bit reluctant even to himself.

"It's fine, I've got it," Bruce said with a slight shake of his head.

Tony nodded, sitting in one of the chairs and watching as Bruce cleaned and bandaged Loki's back. The only reaction from Loki was the occasional flinch, otherwise he stayed tense and quiet. Bruce seemed almost worried about his lack of reaction.

"I'm done," he said when he finally pulled back. Loki immediately shifted so that he was pressed back against the wall again. Bruce watched him for a moment as if deciding what to say before turning to look at Tony. "Can I talk to you...outside?" Tony nodded, following him out of the room and into the hallway. "Okay, so, he's obviously scared and I think...we should just leave him alone. We could sit out here, maybe watching camera footage from in there but it's not going to help him at all if we sit in there the whole time."

Tony nodded again. "Should we give him some water or something first?" He asked tentatively.

"Maybe just a glass of water but yeah."

"Okay, I'll go get that," Tony mumbled, turning and walking down the hall. He was pretty sure there was some kind of lounge on this floor which he found only a moment later. Walking over to the fridge, he grabbed a water bottle out of it and one of the white foam cups from the cabinet, pouring the water in the cup before walking back to the room. He opened the door slowly, walking in.

"...and if you need anything just push this button," Bruce said, pointing to a red button beside the bed. Loki had lifted his head only slightly further than before but his knees were still tucked tightly into his chest. His gaze flicked nervously to Tony as he walked in, his eyes settling on the cup of water in his hand.

"I brought you some water," Tony said, holding it out to him. Loki cringed back though so Tony set it on the table beside the bed instead.

"I'll be back later to check on you and likely change your bandages," Bruce said as he stood up. Loki's gaze flicked to him but otherwise he didn't acknowledge him. With a glance at Tony, Bruce walked out of the room; Tony only paused for a moment before following him out.

Loki didn't move for a long time after the two Avengers had left the room. One look at the clock told him it was half an hour later when he finally unfolded himself, stretching his legs out on the bed. It was another fifteen minutes before he reached out and tentatively grabbed the foam cup from the bed beside him. He peered into the cup cautiously, sniffing at it slightly to see if he could detect anything other than the water that he saw. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He took a small sip, waiting for a moment only to realize that it really was just water. Loki was barely able to restrain himself from gulping it down; if he were to do so, he knew it wouldn't be a smart idea with his already empty stomach. A small while later, he took another sip, setting the cup on the table and laying carefully on his side. The foreign wave of sleep tugged on his eyelids but he fought against it. Only past horrors awaited him in sleep and it wasn't something he wanted to face right now. However, one lapse in his forces sent him cascading into the realm of sleep.

* * *

**Yep...I've not much to say here right now other than the usual thing about reviews, followers, et cetera but I'm guessing everyone is familiar with that so... XD**


End file.
